


Hospital

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: StreetSlam: Wishes of a Broken Time - Leon Langford
Genre: Autistic Garrison, Flirting, Fluff, Garrison asks Chris out, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, Kinda, M/M, Post-Mission, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Garrison visits Chris in the hospital after the mission to rescue Tanya and stop Wayne King goes to hell.





	

When Garrison heard that Chris was awake, he made a beeline for the medical bay. His hands fidgeted with the ping pong ball he was holding, rolling it between his palms as he walked. It had been a few days, but he could still see faint blood stains on his hands. He paused in his stimming and rubbed his nails against his palms, there was still a bit of dried blood left under them too. He was worried about his teammates. Quite unintentionally, they’d gotten the worst person to fight on their very first mission. Particularly Chris, who hated fighting. Chris who apparently had a God’s Shard in his back the same way Devin had one in his arm. 

Garrison felt a little guilty focusing so much on Chris as opposed to both Chris and Sydney. They’d both been injured, and they had no idea how Sydney was doing, but Garrison still found himself more concerned about Chris. He went back to rolling the ping pong ball between his palms as he walked through the final corridor that led to the infirmary.

 

Chris was awake when Garrison entered. He was still kind of out of it from a combination of pain, pain killers, and exhaustion but he grinned at Garrison when he saw him. 

“How are you feeling?” Garrison asked, sitting down in the hard plastic chair that was next to the hospital bed. It seemed like Chris had had visitors before him. 

“I’m in pain. I didn’t… I don’t think I’ve ever hurt so much. Not even during training.”

“And you were a mess during training weren’t you,” Garrison said.

Chris frowned. “Yeah…”

“Sorry, shouldn’t have brought that up,” Garrison said.

“No it’s fine, I was a mess during training, I’m still a mess.” Chris replied.

“Yeah, but you did really well considering the powerset of the guy you were up against.”

That got another smile from Chris, but one that faded quickly. “He still got away.”

“ _Everyone_  got away,” Garrison pointed out. “So don’t beat yourself up. That was a messy first mission.” Maybe not quite as disastrous as Garrison’s first mission, but Garrison would definitely say it was up there considering the way they’d been set up.

“How’s Sydney?” Chris asked after a moment’s silence.

“Don’t know,” Garrison said. “President Straum spirited her away as soon as I got the both of you back, and her information’s been classified so...” Garrison shrugged. “I’m assuming we’d have heard something if she was anything other than fine.”

Chris nodded in agreement. That made sense. “Does it get easier?”  
“What missions?” Garrison thought a minute before he answered. “I wouldn’t… I don’t think “easier” is the right word, but you get used to it and as you get used to it, you become more comfortable doing it. That make sense?”

“Yeah… I just… I’m worried about things going wrong, I mean I already don’t really like fighting.”

Garrison nodded. “So you’ve said.”

Several awkward moments of silence followed. 

Eventually, Garrison spoke, finally speaking the thought that had been running circles in his head since even before this mission. “After this is all over… would you want to go on a date? I mean obviously you don’t have to, but...”

Chris was quiet and it made Garrison think that he’d made the wrong choice in bringing it up. He shifted in his seat and made to get up, but Chris stopped him.

“Please don’t go, I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to seem like I was… I would like to go on a date with you,” Chris said. “Once this is all over.”

Garrison let out a sigh of relief and grinned.

“So what happened to your normal approach of attack with bad pickup lines first and then proposition for dates, cause I don’t remember ever being on the receiving end of any of your terrible pick up lines.”

Garrison shrugged. “Some of it’s for show, some of it’s cause I don’t really know how to flirt. Bad puns are like my default setting when it comes to flirting. I know I don’t do it well. But I didn’t want to mess up asking you out, so I decided to… not do that.”

“That’s fair,” Chris said. “You’ve still got a leg up on me, I’m sure I’m worse at flirting than you are.”

Garrison leaned forward and rested a hand on Chris’s arm. “I will teach you how to flirt then.”

Chris chuckled, “I’ve already agreed to date you though, I don’t _need_  to know how to flirt if I’m taken.”

“Not true,” Garrison said. “I still need to teach you to flirt so that you can flirt with _me_.” 

Chris laughed again and winced. His chest was still a bit too sore to be laughing a lot. 

“Sorry,” Garrison said.

“It’s alright,” Chris assured him. It was nice to be able to laugh after what had happened. Nice to know he could count on Garrison as someone who could help him through rough patches.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't consider this finished when I first wrote it, but when I went back and reread it recently I couldn't really think of anything more to add, so I just present it as it. That's why to some it might seem like it cuts off abruptly.


End file.
